Lunch at the Detective Agency
by Story Weaver1
Summary: A day without cases and attempted assassinations means a boring day for Loki. Until Reiya shows up with a boxed lunch.


Seriously, is this the ONLY Loki+Reiya fic on ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok

"I found another strange mystery!"Mayura declared. It was in Yanimo's Dominion, that is, the kitchen, where she made this declaration.

"What is it, Mayura-san?" the serpent asked.

"Loki's looking gloomy today,"Mayura said, "he even ignored me when I tried to tell him about the mysterious way all the clocks but mine moved an hour ahead today!"

Yanimo sweat dropped. While there was no mystery about day-light savings time, she was right about Loki-sama. He had been mopping around the agency all morning or staring listlessly at the clouds. No matter what he, Fernir, or Ecch-chan tried, he wouldn't cheer up.

DING-DONG

"I'll get that."Yanimo said and rushed to the door. He opened it onto a cute little girl with bows in her hair. "Oh, good afternoon Reiya-san."

"Good afternoon, Yanimo."Reiya said. Then she shifted nervously. "Is Loki home?"

"Why yes he is,"Yanimo said. He noticed Reiya was hugging a bento box close to her chest and smiled. He finally knew how to cheer his father up. "Right this way, Reiya-san."He lead her up the stairs to Loki's office, where the detective was leaning back on his chair and staring at the ceiling.

"Loki-sama! Reiya-san has come to see you."Yanimo said as he opened the door. Loki was so surprised he fell back on this chair. Reiya dropped the bento box and ran to his side.

"Loki!"she cried, kneeling next to him, "Are you okay?"

Loki rupped the bump on his head and said, "Yes Reiya, I'm fine."

"I've heard,"Yanimo said from the doorway, "that kissing a bruise makes it heal faster."both chibi-gods blushed.

"Yanimo!"Loki shouted at his son, who smiled innocently back at him. Suddenly two arms held his head and he felt soft lips touch the bump on his head.

"Did it work?"red-faced Reiya asked, not meeting his eyes. To Loki's astonishment, his head _did_feel remarkably better. He could only nod which made Reiya smile.

"To what to do we owe the honor of this visit, Reiya-san?"Yanimo asked.

"I was going to have lunch with-"she trailed off and looked around. "Where's my bento?"

Yanimo pulled it out from behind his back and said, "Is this what you're looking for?"  
"Yes, thank you, Yanimo!" She grabbed. "I was going to have lunch with Loki."She turned to said trickster, "unless... you've already eaten."Loko shook his head. Yanimo smiled as an idea came to him.

"Loki-sama, would be too much trouble to share with Reiya-san?"He asked. "The mail-order ingredients haven't arrived yet I'm afarid, and so I have nothing to cook with."Loki looked suspiciously at his son. He was up to something. Yanimo never passed up an opportunity to cook, not even when it was just Thor freeloading. And he never failed to get mail-order ingredients on time. He was the World Snake, for Asgard's sake! Part of his true form was everywhere! With a sigh Loki realized what Yanimo was up to. _My son is playing matchmaker,_ He thought.

"Well, Reiya, do you mind?"Loki asked. Reiya's cheeks were slightly pink when she shook her head. She put her bento on Loki's desk and unpacked it. Yanimo brought Loki a pair of chop sticks and two little gods ate together.

"Reiya,"

"Yes, Lo-"She was cut off by a piece of meat and a pair of chop sticks. Her blush from before deepened. Loki was feeding her! Loki removed his chop sticks and opened his mouth expectantly. With trembling fingers she picked up a octopus weiner and put it in his mouth.

And so for the rest of lunch the two chibi-gods took turns feeding each other.

Yanimo, Ecch-chan and Fernir spied on the two from the doorway.

"Punyaaan!"Ecch-chan gushed.

"Yes, it is cute isn't it?"Yanimo agreed. Fernir was wagging his tail. The thought of another sibling coming was a happy one indeed.

When lunch was over, Reiya packed up her bento.

"That was delicious,"Loki said, "you're a good cook."

Reiya paused in her packing and said, "How'd you know I made it?"

Loki wagged a finger and said, "That's a detective secret."He got up and opened the door, giving a knowing glare to his children and familiar that didn't move fast enough. He turned back to Reiya and said, "Come on, I'll walk you home."Reiya smiled happily and walked out with Loki.

The walk back was a silent one.

Reiya wanted to reach for Loki's hand. It was just swinging at his side, teasing her like string teases a kitten. She held her bento in one hand and reached for Loki's with the other. It swung just out of reach so she tried again and again and again. She was starting to suspect Loki of doing this on purpose, and the pain in her heart appeared.

"We're here,"Loki said. Reiya looked up and saw they stood right in front of the gate to her home. _How'd we get here so fast?_She wondered. Loki extended his hand and said, "Thanks for visiting me."Reiya looked at the hand with disappointment and the heart pain grew greater. Holding hands meant relationship, but shaking hands meant friendship. She forced a smile

"You're welcome."she said and took his hand. But instead of shaking it, Loki brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her palm.

Loki inwardly smirked when he saw the blush on Reiya's face. Taking advantage of the moment, he pulled her to him and she stumbled into his chest. Loki caught her with both arms and held her gently. Reiya, once she got over her shock, smiled and snuggled into his embrace with her head resting against his neck. The heart pain subsided and she heard a squeal of pleasure within her.

It was all too soon, in her opinion, when Loki pulled away.

"You'll come by tomorrow right?"He asked.

Reiya smiled brightly and said, "Definitely!"

Loki was whistling when he retutned to the Detective Agency.

"Ah ha!"Mayura shouted. "I figured it out!"

"Figured what out, Mayura-san?"Yanimo asked.

"Earlier today it was cloudy, and that was when Loki was sad,"Mayura began, "But now that the sun has come out, Loki's smiling again! Therefore,"Mayura paused, as if about to reveal the conclusion of a puzzling mystery. "Loki is only sad when it's cloudy!"

Yanimo sweat-dropped.

I don't have anything against Mayura. Really. But she always struck me as more sidekick/comedy-relief than female lead or love interest.


End file.
